La necesidad de responderte
by Miki-BL
Summary: Una carta que Kagami Taiga escribe a Kuroko es suficiente para satisfacer ese deseo que sentía de hacerlo, de liberar esa carga que encierra en el silencio de la soledad. (One-shot KagaKuro Angst)


**Notas de Autor:**

 **Hola, les dejo un one-shot KagaKuro sad :c**

 _ **La necesidad de responderte**_

 _Para Kuroko:_

 _"Estoy buscando,_

 _sin visión un camino diferente._

 _Estoy pensando, simplemente nada_

 _sobre ese día específico."_

 _"Tú eres el pasado pero eterno ¿Puedes compartir un día conmigo?"_

Tu carta, lo que quisiste expresar, fue bastante simple, no has extendido un poco mas sobre ti. Quería seguir leyendo porque cuando acabé, además de crearse un nudo enorme en la garganta se me formularon un montón de dudas que jamás van a tener una respuesta. Eso es cruel.

Sé de hecho, que no te gustaría verme triste, que debería estar agradecido de ser yo la única persona que has elegido para escribir un mensaje tan importante como ese, y gracias, por decirme que fui importante para ti, que hasta el último momento te hice feliz, incluso diría lo mismo, ya lo sabes, agradezco que hasta el final fuiste feliz pero tengo que repetir esta palabra _,_ eres _cruel_ , por no poder responderme las dudas rondando dentro mío, el dolor que llevo ¿Quién piensas que puede quitármelo si el único que lo hacía eras tú? Nada me convence, los demás quieren crear una respuesta desde tu punto de vista pero no son tú, nada pueden saber, no pueden responder la pregunta del millón _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ No entiendo, no entiendo porque no has sacado eso que llevabas dentro por tanto tiempo guardado, ese pesar inmundo que te perturbaba cada día. Si lo hubieses dicho, juraría haber encontrado cualquier manera de solucionarlo.

Y mas allá del poco tiempo que nos entregamos cariño, fue el amor mas intenso de toda mi vida. Contigo evaporaba lo negativo, lo transformábamos en positivo para aliviarnos de todos esos errores que pasaron.

Sé lo feliz que te has sentido al ganar la copa de invierno, yo estaba igual. Escuche de ti que fue la primera vez en tu vida que te sentías poderoso, fuerte. Me di cuenta de ello e incluso sentí mas felicidad por ti que por haber obtenido la victoria ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque imaginé que desde ese logro te convertirías en un enano mas seguro de sí mismo, convencido de que ahora esos malestares se esfumarían. Ahora bien, no esperaba esa carta. Apenas terminé de leerla te llamé; pero no respondías, corrí a buscarte y no abrías la puerta. No tuve tiempo de decirte que te detengas, que había algo muy importante que tenía que decirte mas allá de todo. Y pienso escribirlo aquí así me quito el peso de encima, así piensas si en realidad esa decisión que tomaste fue la correcta, porque para mí no lo fue.

Sabes... cuando vi a todas las personas alrededor, cautivando tu hermosa figura pálida que siempre me pareció tan única a comparación de las demás, me di cuenta de que todos sentían una culpa dentro suyo, sobretodo tus padres, estaban destruidos. También me culpé muchas veces por no llegar a tiempo para detenerte, decir lo importante y remediar ese pesar tuyo solo con tomarte entre mis brazos para contenerte.

Antes de decirlo, quiero contar algo más, que si estuvieras aquí, estarías sonriendo como esas pocas veces que lo hacías, que sabía muy bien que eran sonrisas honestas. A Nigou lo estoy cuidando yo, te sorprende, ¿Verdad? Es que ya no me parece asqueroso, ni tampoco le temo. Desde que vi su mirada decaída porque le faltaba su dueño tenía ese deseo incomprendido de hacer que cambiara su estado de ánimo, la tristeza reflejada en aquella mirada que tanto me recordaba a ti no podía soportarla, me trasmitía el mismo sentimiento de soledad. Ahora solo busco protegerlo como me hubiese gustado hacerlo contigo, y él, que esta aquí, necesita de alguien que lo cuide como tú lo necesitaste en su momento pero no había nadie allí, aunque estaba yo pero... tú siempre querías salir adelante solo. Lo poco que me queda de ti, además de tus recuerdos, es Nigou, con esos ojitos idénticos, la mirada que hace la diferencia entre las demás y por eso es tan valioso para mí, sé que algo de ti esta en él.

Si hablamos de batidos de vainilla... tal vez no sean mi gusto favorito pero cuando me siento a comer hamburguesas en el maji, pido un batido y no lo tomo. Lo sé, dirás que soy un idiota por malgastar el dinero, pero es que estaba tan acostumbrado a tu compañía que ahora me siento muy solo. Tal vez ese pedido es una forma de sentirme mas aliviado dentro de esa soledad que me tiene encarcelado.

Quisiera hablarte de básquetbol, solo que no me salen las palabras porque si escribo de como manejo esto hoy que no estás, voy a llorar. Porque no se compara nada el hoy con el ayer, porque no puedo superar esta pérdida Tetsu, nuestra relación dependía el uno del otro, o eso creía, hasta que hiciste eso, que creo que sé, no con certeza, pero si puede que sea esa una de las razonespor las que has estado tan angustiado interiormente.

Iré al punto, Kuroko, sé que te molestaba no ser notado por los demás, ser tan invisible delante de tantas personas, no ser nunca alguien destacable pero créeme ¡No es así! Estabas equivocado, al menos debiste darte cuenta que además de tener unos compañeros geniales que ayudaron mucho, ellos te notaban y siempre, siempre se motivaban porque tú los empujaste a eso. No solo eso, ellos creían en ti con fervor ¡También me incluyo! Es mas, tú para mi no solo eras un compañero, eras mucho mas que un mejor amigo porque sentía mucho más de los que puedes imaginar; te amo Kuroko y como siento no poder habértelo dicho por última vez, que a diferencia de todos los demás yo te notaba mas que nunca incluso cuando no estabas presente sentía como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo me decía necesitarte cerca, o el prefume impregnado que quedaba en mi luego de irte ¿Crees que eso es ser invisible? ¡Solo los tontos pensarían que eres invisible! ¿Quién fue la persona que te menospreció tanto para quererte tan poco? Valías tanto, y lo sigues valiendo, porque en mi corazón permanecerás por siempre. Esa es una forma de ser mas visible que nadie, y sé, que tal vez lo hiciste por eso, para ser notado alguna vez en tu vida, aunque desconozca los problemas familiares que hayas tenido (Sé que los había, tus padres me lo han dicho, pero no me han dicho el que) simplemente estabas acumulando todo, no querías preocuparme, ¿Verdad? Pero eras tan notorio para mi que me di cuenta antes y aún así llegue tarde. Comprendo que es en vano escribir esta carta porque nunca la leerás pero necesitaba responder lo que me has puesto en ese último papel porque nunca iba a poder sentirme satisfecho hasta hacerlo.

Ahora que quiero mirar al futuro es tan difícil, no sabes como mi pecho siente una presión que me hace caer en cama imposibilitándome de la vida cotidiana, me abrumo fácil, sufro de ataques de pánico y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de dejarte ir, porque sé que no encontraré a otro como tú ¡Quiero estar contigo Kuroko! No soporto vivir este abandono, duele y está destruyendo lo poco que queda de mi...

 _"Quería pisar tierra firme,_

 _no lo conseguí._

 _Seguí navegando en un mar, hasta que me hice parte de él._

 _Creé mi alma de océano."_

By: Kagami Taiga.

 **Notas de Autor parte dos(?**

 **Y por si les da curiosidad, las primeras dos frases que se resaltan al principio son la traducción de una canción de Epica llamada "Mother of light" si quieren escucharla busquen en YouTube con subtítulos, es muy hermosa. Amo esa banda.**

 **Otra curiosidad es que en principio escribí la carta que Kuroko dejó en manos de Kagami para luego escribir la parte de Taiga y hacer un Two - shot, pero la deseche porque no me pareció del todo buena...**

 **Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos, bye ~**


End file.
